


Photos, details and beauty

by satanvale



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BaekYeol - Freeform, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, ChanBaek - Freeform, Confused Park Chanyeol, Fanboy Byun Baekhyun, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Idol Park Chanyeol, M/M, Minor Kim Junmyeon, Oral Sex, Photography, Praise Kink, Sex, Smut, Sweet Park Chanyeol, Top Park Chanyeol, chanbaekau, chanbaeksmut, exoau, exosmut, photographer Byun Baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-24 14:50:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19725856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/satanvale/pseuds/satanvale
Summary: Baekhyun has the job of his dreams, he works for one of the most famous photographers of Korea and thanks to his job he will meet his favourite artist, Chanyeol, for a photoshoot. He will discover that Chanyeol is much better in real life and that even famous idols could have feelings for people.





	1. Chapter one

**Author's Note:**

> Hello people, this is another short ff that i originally posted on asianfanfics.   
> Sorry for my mistakes, but english is not my first language.   
> Thank you and enjoy the story!

If just a month ago someone had said to Baekhyun that one day he would have been the assistant of one of the most famous photographers of Korea he would have laughed. But there he was. He studied for years to be there, he had a stage at that studio and he worked so well that they decided to keep him for more and to also pay him. That was a dream and he still couldn’t believe that all of that was happening, even when he was there in the studio, watching his boss working while taking photos of famous people, he couldn’t believe it.

“ Hey Baekhyun, tomorrow we have a new photoshoot!” Junmyeon exclaimed happily. He worked there for 4 years, he wasn’t much older than him, but he was his mentor, he helped him a lot since he began to work there and they also had a nice relationship outside work.

“ for whom?”

“ it’s for a famous clothes brand”

“ and we already know who will be the model?” asked Baekhyun curios.

“ oh yes, that is why I’m excited!”

“ oh c’mon Junmyeon, tell me it already, don’t make me suffer!”

“ you know him, well everyone in Korea knows him”

“ G-dragon?”

“ you wish. Nope, but he’s also an artist, he’s a rapper”

“ so a musician”

Junmyeon nodded

“ are you going to keep playing with me or are you going to tell me who he is?”

Junmyeon laughed: “Park Chanyeol”.

Baekhyun’s heart stopped. Not only he had the job of his dreams, but thanks to that he would meet one of his favorite artists ever!

“ you’re shocked right? I remember that once you told me you are a big fan of him”

“ I love him! He’s an amazing artist, his songs are art!”

“ well you can tell all that to him”

“ can I ?”

One of the first things he had been taught when he started to work there was that he had to be professional. With that job he would meet very famous people, some that he hated and some that he loved, but he couldn’t show his feelings, positive or negative.

“ why not, I mean, I heard that he’s a very nice guy, I don’t think that telling him some genuine compliments could hurt someone. Also I have other news”

“ is today Christmas? I hope another good one”

“ it depends. The big boss has left for a work in Italy so…”

“ you’re going to be the boss while he’s away”

“yes, that means that with this photoshoot with Chanyeol you will be with me, I’m going to take the photos, but you have to organize things, also I will let you take some photos”.

His job there, since the beginning, was to organize the photoshoot, the set, the clothes, then he helped to edit the photos and check them before publish them. Sometimes, with not too much important works, the boss had let him taken photos and even if he was very scared to create a mess he received compliments.

He felt grateful but also scared.

“ are you nervous?”

“ a little”

“ don’t be, we’re going to do a great work. I’ll send you the file with the details about the photoshoot, see you tomorrow Baekhyun”.

Once Baekhyun arrived at his little apartment he immediately took a bath. He took a bath when he was stressed and wanted some relax. The next day would be the most important of his career from when he had started and he would see one of his favorite artists.

Everything needed to be perfect.

Just when he arrived at the studio and saw Junmyeon he realized what would happen that day.

“ good morning, did you sleep? Because I haven’t” said Junmyeon while drinking nervously a coffee.

“ Junmyeon, you’ll do a great job!

“ please, help me, Baekhyun just your presence helps me”

Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

“ did you watch the file I sent you?”

“ yes and….”

“ you’re going to die, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun blushed. Junmyeon was right. The concept of the photoshoot was quite sexy, it also involved a shower scene.

“ let’s be professional, you can scream inside” said Junmyeon: “ okay people, let’s be ready, he will be here in a few minutes”

“ I’ll go and take the clothes and I bring them to the dressing room”.

Baekhyun loved fashion clothes, and those outfits Chanyeol was going to wear were beautiful, nothing special actually, but he really loved them.

“at least he doesn’t have a photoshoot just covered with leather” he thought thinking about previous works he had done.

He had put all the clothes in the dressing room, he was going to leave it to go to check the set when while walking away he bumped against something, or better, someone.

“ oh I’m so sorry! Are you okay? Sorry, really, I didn’t think that there was someone here!” exclaimed a very deep voice.

Even if he had never seen Chanyeol in person he could recognize his voice immediately.


	2. Chapter two

There, in front of him was Chanyeol. He looked much taller and bigger than in TV and his skin, Baekhyun couldn’t stop looking at his face, he looked like he was shining.

“ hey, are you okay? “he asked again, looking at Baekhyun.

“ ehm, yes, sorry, really, that is my fault”

“ no no don’t be. I’m Chanyeol”

“ I know”

Chanyeol smiled.

“ I’m Baekhyun I work here”

“ really? You look so young”

“ you too”

Chanyeol laughed. He made Chanyeol laugh!

“ right, so is that my dressing room?”

Baekhyun nodded: “ your outfits are there, I also put them in the order you have to wear them”

“ wow, great, thank you. My manager is ill so I’m here alone and having some help is great”.

“ you’re welcome, I’m just doing my job. So I’ll go”

“ okay, thank you again Baekhyun”.

“ why is your face so red? Do you think the studio is too hot? Should I do something for that?” Junmyeon asked nervously

“ no no, don’t worry, the temperature is perfect. I just met Chanyeol”

“ah, I see, so how is he?”

“ as I thought he was”.

When Chanyeol arrived in the studio he was wearing the first outfit, red pants, white shirt. Baekhyun loved the contrast between the white shirt and his skin, he looked amazing.

“ Hi Chanyeol, nice to meet you, I’m Junmyeon, I will be your official photographer for today and this is Baekhyun, he will assist me and also you”

“ I already met him. Nice to meet you Junmyeon” he said while smiling.

“ you’ve already been told how the photos will be?”

“ a little, yes”

“ perfect, don’t worry, we’re here to guide you and if you have doubts, if you don’t like something just talk to me or Baekhyun, we’re here for you”.

“ thank you”.

“ Okay, so is everyone ready? Are you ready Chanyeol?”

The boy nodded.

“ let’s start this photoshoot. Baekhyun, show him where he has to go”.

“ come” exclaimed Baekhyun, followed by Chanyeol: “ so first a few photos on the bed. Just relax, be yourself, look at the camera”

Baekhyun wanted to laugh, his first meet with Chanyeol and he was saying him to go on a bed.

“ do I have to sit or..?”

“ as you want, we don’t have lot of instructions for these first photos, so surprise us”

“ okay, I’ll try, I mean I’m on a bed, I can surprise people”.

Baekhyun blushed; did Chanyeol jut make a joke with a second meaning? Yes, the fact that also Chanyeol was blushing was a proof.

Luckily Junmyeon interrupted that awkward moment: “ Chanyeol, take your position, we’re ready”.

“ wow, I didn’t even ask him to be sexy, and look at him” exclaimed Junmyeon while taking the photos. He was right, Chanyeol was just on a bed, he was doing nothing in particular, but the gaze, yes, that was sexy and probably he didn’t even realize that.

“ okay, now grapes” said Junmyeon.

“ grapes?” Chanyeol asked confused.

“ yes, this” said Baekhyun while going toward him, still on the bed, with grapes in his hands.

“ think in these next couple of photos of being as the god of wine”

“ do you mean Dionysus?”

“ yes, you…well, you could that, you’ll be perfect as god”.

Baekhyun, what the hell are you saying? Said a voice in his head. Was he flirting? No no, he was just doing his job, trying to make understand Chanyeol what he had to do.

“ do you think that? Mmm okay but do I have to eat it?”

“no, just..think that you’re Dionysus, you’re at a feast, you have to seduce a very nice lady and while doing that you have grapes in your hands”

“ or a nice boy”

“ what?”

“ well gods didn’t care a lot about the gender, you know”

Baekhyun couldn’t believe that he was really having that conversation with Chanyeol.

“ Anyway okay, I think I understood, thank you for your help”.

Chanyeol really followed his words. He laid on the bed as those ancient Greeks and romans on ancient paintings, with an hand he hold his head, with the other he brought grapes to his mouth. He wasn’t eating it, but he was touching his lips. Perfect, absolutely perfect.

“ he looks like a shy and awkward big boy but damn, I understand why you like him!” said Junmyeon: “ good job Chanyeol, really. Now next outfit”.

“ ehm Baekhyun?” asked Chanyeol approaching the boy

“ yes?”

“ could you please come a moment with me?”

Baekhyun looked at him surprised and he followed the boy till the dressing room.

“ is there a problem?”

“ for the next outfit, I just a have a sweater and this….just underwear and no trousers?”

Baekhyun laughed. Chanyeol became a sexy god during the photoshoot but in reality he was really shy, he found that very cute.

“ no, no trousers Chanyeol. Think that you’re in a bath suite”

“ that will be hard, but I’ll try, thank you”.

He was right. Trying not to think that he was wearing just underwear wasn’t easy.

Those boxers were tight, too tight and damn. He didn’t think that Chanyeol was so thick.

“ Baekhyun, do you remember that time we went out and you were drunk and you told me that you like thick boys?” said Junmyeon with a smirk

“ Junmyeon, shut up!”.

But he was right.

“ okay, I guess you’re not very comfortable like that Chanyeol, so we will be fast, and don’t worry, your…big…heart won’t appear in the photos” said Junmyeon looking down at Chanyeol who blushed.

“ Okay, come Chanyeol, I’ll show you where you have to go this time” said a very embarrassed Baekhyun.

“ sorry for Junmyeon, he really loves to make..”

“ dick’s jokes? Don’t worry, actually I’m used, you know, my friends”

“ I can imagine”

“ really?” he said with a smirk

“ Okay, stop with dick’s jokes. You just have to lay there, remember that in the photos we have to see the name on the edge of the boxer “

“ so like this?” he said while laying down on the bed and lifting up a little bit the sweater.

“ yes, like that” said Baekhyun looking at him in the eyes.

“ what are you guys doing?” asked Junmyeon during a break.

“ what do you mean?”

“ you and Chanyeol”

“ what about me and him?”

“ you’re eyefucking eachother”

Baekhyun chocked with the water he was drinking.

“ you’re not funny. I mean okay I like him, you know that, so probably sometimes I could have very unprofessional moments, but no way that he thinks the same”

“ why?”

“ ‘cause I’m just a photographer”

“ you’re just a young and handsome boy, that is what he sees. Listen to me Baekhyun, I work in this field for more years than you and I understood a thing, famous people are just people, they’re like you, me, like everyone. Don’t need to treat and see them as a different kind of humans, they suffer, they fell in love, they have their problems and they can flirt with someone they find nice”

“ but I’m a guy, he’s a guy too”

“ Famous people could be gay too, you know. Let’s finish this photoshoot, c’mon”.


	3. Chapter three

The last outfit Chanyeol had to wear was black jeans and a black shirt.

“ are you tired?” Baekhyun asked when he went into the studio yawning

“ oh no no, I’m just posing, I guess It’s because I haven’t slept well these days, you?”

Wow, park Chanyeol was really asking him if he was tired.

“ no, I’m not. So for the last part of the photoshoot we have to move to another room, because it will be…wet”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ I knew you would laugh”

“ sorry, but after dick jokes I couldn’t help it”

“ I can imagine that. Anyway we need a shower”

“ do I smell that bad?”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ no, for the photos”

“ ahhhh sorry. I was in the mood for a shower with…”

“ Chanyeol are you ready?” Junmyeon interrupted him.

“ yes, I’m coming”.

What was that? Chanyeol didn’t finish what he was saying, but no. No. Of course he wasn’t going to say what he was thinking.

“ Baekhyun, come here” shouted Junmyeon: “ you’re going to take these last photos”

“ what? Why?”

“ because I want so”

“okay boss”

“ and because even if I’m straight I want to help Chanyeol with the shower in person”

Baekhyun laughed.

While Junmyeon was telling Chanyeol where to stay in the shower and other advices Baekhyun took his position with the camera in his hands.

For the first time he was watching Chanyeol through a lens, not on a paper or on the TV or in real life, but through his job. Photographers must have loved to take photos of him. He wasn’t even posing yet but he was already enjoying his view. He could zoom on his beautiful round eyes, on his glowing skin or soft lips.

His heart jumped when Chanyeol looked directly at him.

“ Baekhyun, Chanyeol is ready, you?”asked Junmyeon.

He nodded.

“ Perfect so Chanyeol remember what I told you, guys open the water”

“ Chanyeol tell us if the water is too hot or cold” said Junmyeon.

“ it’s perfect” answered the boy putting a hand under the water.

“ good, let’s take this last photos and let’s go home guys”.

When Chanyeol went under the water the shirt revealed immediately his body.

But as soon as Baekhyun moved his eyes from his body to his face he couldn’t help but laugh. His body was sexy, but the expression on his face was very far to be sexy. Chanyeol looked exactly like someone who was receiving water on his face, he was trying to keep his eyes open, but he couldn’t.

“ ehm Chanyeol?” he asked trying not to laugh while talking.

“ what?” asked Junmyeon who wasn’t looking at the scene, but when he watched Chanyeol he exclaimed:” Oh dear god, okay. Chanyeol, sorry, but…”

“ I know I know sorry, that wasn’t sexy, it’s just….very wet”

“ I know, just try to be sexy, you can do it, you’re sexy, just give us a very sexy shower scene”

Chanyeol nodded, but the situation wasn’t much better than before.

Baekhyun knew Junmyeon, he knew that when things weren’t going as he wanted he could lose his patience, and they also were all tired. Chanyeol couldn’t give them what they wanted, not like that.

“Junmyeon, wouldn’t be better to take these photos tomorrow? We’re all tired, it’s late”

“ but Baekhyun, we won’t have enough time, we have to finish the shoot today so tomorrow we can start to watch and select and edit”

“ I know, I can start it now, I live nearby, I’m not too tired, it’s useless to stay here to try to take those photos if then we have to take them again because they are not good. Trust me. You go, I stay here, I begin to watch the photos and select them, so tomorrow a part of the job will be already done”

“ bless the boss that day he decided to make you work here Baekhyun, okay. People have you heard him? Let’s go home” then he looked at Chanyeol: “ thank you for today Chanyeol, so see you tomorrow, you can leave this wet outfit In the dressing room” he said before leaving.

When Chanyeol passed beside him he whispered him a thank you while looking at him.

Soon he found himself alone, the place was so silent. He sat in front of the computer and began to watch and select the photos. Fortunately, except for the shower’s ones, they were all perfect, he didn’t even need to edit them. Probably because of too much water he drank he really needed to go to the bathroom, he tried not to think about that but at a certain point he found himself running to the bathroom, he was almost there when he crushed into something, or better someone.

In front of him there was Chanyeol.


	4. Chapter four

“ Chanyeol? What are you doing still here?”

“ we always have to meet like this? Not that it bothers me, but maybe a less rough way would be better. Anyway I spent some time talking to Junmyeon, then I went in the dressing room where I had a phone call with my manager who is still ill, then I changed my clothes and well probably I wasn’t looking at the time, so I’m still here, lucky me you’re here or they would have closed me here”.

“ yes, you’re lucky”

“ Baekhyun thank you”

“ for what?”

“ for saying that, we could have stayed there to take those photos for hours, I can’t do it”

“ why? too many people In the studio? If they bother you and you want more privacy it’s not a problem, we can stay there just me and Junmyeon”

“ no, it’s not that, maybe also that. I’m not used being sexy”

Baekhyun laughed.

“ Chanyeol, you’re sexy, you don’t know that, so you try to be sexy when you’re already are and that…well that is pretty cringy let me say that”

“ am I sexy?”

“ everyone says that”

“ but I’m not, I’m so clumsy”

“ that is also sexy. Anyway let me give you this advice, tomorrow when we take those photos try not to think that you have to be sexy, free your mind, just be yourself”

“ ehm Baekhyun? Can….no no nothing”

“ what? Tell me Chanyeol, really, I’m here to help you”

“ you’re already overworking for me, I can’t ask you that”

“ do you want try with that shower, now?”

Chanyeol nodded, shyly: “ can we?”

Baekhyun smiled: “ yes, I mean I don’t know if we can, but why not? that is a good idea, so tomorrow we won’t take long and I will start the other part of the work sooner”

“ really?”

“ yes, go change, use the outfit of the photoshoot, I wait for you in the studio”.

The sound of the lights and the camera being turned on echoed in the silence. Baekhyun was ready, the set also, now it was chanyeol’s turn. When he arrived, the outfit was still little wet from earlier and it showed his body perfectly.

When he was in front of the shower Baekhyun talked: “before you turn the water on, remember what I said. You don’t have to think to be sexy, you’re already are. Just be yourself”

“do you remember that scenario with Dionysus you made up for me before the photo with grapes? Could you that again? it helped me a lot”

“really?” Baekhyun asked surprised. The other nodded.

“ okay, but try to remember it, tomorrow I won’t repeat it. So… let me think. okay, ready?”

“ of course”

“ imagine that you’ve just taken at home a nice girl or…a boy” he stopped to see his reaction, but Chanyeol didn’t stop him so he kept talking: “ you went out for a dinner and while eating she or he spilled by mistake some food on you, so you decide that you and your clothes need a shower and so does that person. So you’re in the bathroom, you go under the shower, you want him or her to join you, and that person knows that, but both of you don’t want to talk and ruin that moment, you have to use your body to talk. You have to seduce that person, you have to make this person so horny that he or she will join you in the shower. Chanyeol, can I be direct? Make her wet or give me a boner”

“ me?”

Baekhyun realized what he said.

“ him, sorry. I meant him of course”

“ yes sure. Okay, I like what you said, and I’m in the right mood, I can do it, I’ll give you… i mean to that person a boner”.

That Chanyeol under the shower looked like another person of the Chanyeol of that afternoon.

“ Chanyeol keep going like that, perfect! If you pose like that tomorrow you’ll be perfect!”

Chanyeol took his words seriously. Yes, he had a boner. How could he not have it? He liked Chanyeol, he found him sexy, he also was often horny, he haven’t had sex for a long time and the guy of his dreams was there, in front of him, all wet, being sexy.

“ okay, Chanyeol, it’s perfect. You have to do the same tomorrow, okay? Now let’s go, it’s late”

“ was I okay? Really?” he asked looking at him with his big eyes, like a baby asking if he did something in the right way.

Baekhyun smiled and nodded.

“ so do you have a boner?”

“ you know I like this of you, the duality. One second you’re acting like an innocent cute child and then you ask me if I’m horny”

They both laughed.

Chanyeol had turned the water off and was walking toward Baekhyun.

“ so did I ?”

“ wanna check?”

“ are you flirting with me?”

“ maybe? Is it forbidden?”

“ ‘cause I’m an idol and you’re a photographer? I don’t think so, so I’m going to check if I did a good job” he said with a smirk before attacking baekhyun’s mouth, while slowly moving a hand from his chest to his boner.

“ yes, I was great” he exclaimed before devouring the other’s lips.

“ Chanyeol, you’re wet”

“ I know”

“ no, literally”

“ oh, sorry sorry!!”

“ no, don’t be, I like to be wet because of you”

Chanyeol laughed and started to kiss his neck.

“ hey? Who is there?” a voice interrupted them.

“ shit! He’s the guardian, shit, Chanyeol he can’t see you!”

“ what a timing”

“ hey, don’t complain, we can…”

“ are you suggesting that we can start from where we stopped, another time?”

“ yes, but only if you go now, I’ll distract him, you go out from that door, then go back inside from the mean door, go change your clothes and then leave”

“ yes sir, so see you tomorrow” he said kissing him.

“ go go go !” he said smiling.

Just few second later the guardian was there: “ Hi, I’m Baekhyun!”

“ oh Baekhyun, you’re still here?”

“ yes, but I was about to leave”

“ you’re really a good worker, but why are you wet?”

“ ehm…well…I heard water and I discovered that it came from this shower that had a problem, but I fixed it”

“ you’re really good, okay, goodnight!”

“goodnight!”.

“ it’s all just a dream” Baekhyun said to himself once on his bed.

“ Yes, I mean, c’mon, park Chanyeol, that park Chanyeol didn’t kiss me, it can’t be, It was just a dream.”

He began to laugh: “ fuck it was real, it happened” he started to shout while touching his lips. He felt like he was going crazy, he was so happy.

No, something bad would happen sooner or later, of course. His life was too perfect, he loved his job, he kissed his idol. Yes, it was all too perfect.

With Chanyeol’s taste still on his lips he fell asleep.


	5. The end

“ Baekhyun, I hope you didn’t work till late yesterday, the guardian told me he saw you” said Junmyeon when he arrived at work the next day.

“ no don’t worry, I just selected the photos, they are all good”

“ perfect, now let’s hope that also today’s ones will be good”

“ I guess he will do a good job today”

Junmyeon looked at him curiosly, but he didn’t say anything.

“ Chanyeol is here already, he’s wearing his outfit and today also his manger is here”

“ wasn’t he ill?”

“ yes, but it seems he’s better now and he wanted to see what we were doing here. Baekhyun, you’re still in charge to take today’s photos, remember”

Baekhyun nodded.

He was turning his camera on when Chanyeol arrived, followed by is manager. He didn’t know what to expect from him. Of course he couldn’t just kiss him or talk about that in front of everyone, maybe he couldn’t even flirt because his manager was there. He could understand all of that, he was ready to be ignored or to be treated just as a photographer.

“ Hello” exclaimed Baekhyun.

“ Baekhyun! This is my manager” he said smiling.

“nice to meet you Baekhyun, Chanyeol told me that you helped him a lot, thank you so much”

“ I just did my job”

The manager smiled and went to talk with Junmyeon.

“ we both know that you did more than just your job” Chanyeol whispered to him before going to his position.

So it happened. Yes, those words from him were the proof that he hadn’t dreamed all of that.

As he thought Chanyeol did a great job with the photos, everyone made compliments for him. He could feel his gaze through the camera, it was like even if they were surrounded by people it was just them.

“ the photoshoot is over! Thank you everyone!” said Junmyeon while everyone began to clap their hands.

“ so Baekhyun go and start to work with those photos. Chanyeol we’ll stay in touch, we will call you to see the photos after the work, okay?”

Both Chanyeol and Baekhyun nodded to Junmyeon.

So he had to go. For that day he would not see Chanyeol again.

But would he see Chanyeol again? He kept wondering that while working and also once at home that evening.

In his mind that had been an amazing kiss, he wanted more. He wanted Chanyeol, but not just sexually. But probably for Chanyeol he had been just a kiss, he was horny and Baekhyun was there. Maybe he had never even kissed a boy, he just wanted to try. So Baekhyun was or an experiment or just a sex toy. He couldn’t get mad at Chanyeol for that, at the end he didn’t know him, at least Baekhyun knew him, but Chanyeol knew nothing about him. It was him that had a crush for the other since ages.

He just needed to remember what happened as an amazing dream and move on. He had been lucky, but now it was over.

He was going to cook some instant noodles when someone rang the bell.

“ Baekhyun?”

No. it couldn’t be. He knew that voice.

“ Chanyeol?” he said surprise while opening the door: “ how? Why are here?”

“ I asked where you live at Junmyeon, I didn’t have your number or a way to contact you, but I have Junmyeon’s phone number”

“ and you just asked him where I live? What did he say?”

“ to have fun”

Of course, it was Junmyeon.

“ why are you here? Are you allowed? Does your manager know it? And if someone sees you?”

“ is this an interview? Can I come in?” he asked laughing.

“ My manager doesn’t know, but I’m not a little kid, I can go wherever I want, to see who I want, I’m just a normal guy, I don’t need anybody’s permission”

“ what if someone sees you? They could….”

“ they could what? Spread the rumor that Chanyeol is seeing a mysterious boy? I don’t care, even if I stay at home they always find something to write about me, at least I can give them something true”

“ I was going to have some instant noodles, do you want them?”

“ uh yes! I still haven’t eaten, thank you!”.

“ did you take all those photos?” asked Chanyeol once they had finished to eat and were both sitting on the couch, while pointing at photos on the wall.

Baekhyun nodded. He loved to take photos wherever he went. Photos of landscapes and people.

“ they’re beautiful! I love the fact that there are lot of photos of details, such as petals of flowers, body parts…”

“ I love details, every kind of detail”

“ you have the power to find beauty In everything and everyone”

“ no, it’s not me, I take photos of beautiful things, I’m attracted to beauty”

“ so how it was taking photos of me?”

“ satisfying”

“ thank you”

“ No, thank you, really. Ehm, Chanyeol, can I ask you a thing?”

“ of course!”

“ can I take some photos of you? Not for a photoshoot, for me. I can understand if you say no, I could sell these photos even if I say that I will take them for me”

“ no, I trust you”

“ really?”

“ do you want to add photos of me on that wall?”

“ it would be nice, yes”

“ where do I have to stay? What kind of photos do you want? Do I have to take my clothes off?”

Baekhyun blushed: “ no, don’t worry, I don’t want that kind of photos. Just you, what do you love?”

“ music?”

“ I want to take photos while you’re in your world. I have a guitar”

“ do you play it?”

“ I used to play it, now I don’t remember how to do it I guess. Would you like to play something while I take photos of you?”

“ yes, I’d love that, any requests for the song?” he asked while Baekhyun gave him the old guitar.

“ I love all your songs, surprise me. Wow, I’m having a private concert from park Chanyeol in my apartment”

“ oh yes, so this song is for who appreciates beauty in all its form” he said before starting to play.

One of the things made him fall for Chanyeol as an artist was his voice and he had never thought to have the opportunity to hear that voice in real life.

Chanyeol’s voice was deep, it reminded him of chocolate, he didn’t know why.

He could really listen to him forever. With his angelic voice in his ears Baekhyun started to take photos. As he always did he started from photos of the entire figure, then he began to admire the details. His hands on the guitar, his feet keeping the rhythm, his big lovely ears that were now red, his cheeks, his eyes and his mouth with its soft lips.

He could have kept taking photo of him forever but the song was over.

“ thank you, really”

“ I just did my job”

“ you did more than that, your voice is magical”

“ thank you. Can I see them? The photos?”

Baekhyun blushed: “ well…I would have to see them too first, select them etc…”

“ c’mon this is not a professional photoshoot and I’m sure your photos are amazing”.

“ okay, wait, I’ll take the laptop”.

He put the laptop on a table in front of them and he sat on the couch beside Chanyeol.

He connected the camera and the photos appeared.

“ you really love details eh?”

“ I told you, I do”

“ you told me that you take photos of details that you find beautiful. So what is beautiful about my ears?”

“ I love them, I know that you often said during interviews that you hate them, but I found them very cute and those with your round eyes make you look like a fairy”

“ wow, no one ever told me, thank you! and my hands? Aren’t they too big?”

“ yes, that is why I like them, your fingers are so long and thin, I like your hands”

“ my fingers eh? Longer and thin? That is why you like them? Did you often think about my fingers Baekhyun?”

He knew what he meant and he knew that he was teasing.

“ and my mouth? What is about that?”

“ you lips are soft”.

Baekhyun couldn’t say other because those soft lips were now on his mouth.

“ Baekhyun? Could you please move the laptop and the camera to another place? I don’t want to break them”

“ why? what do you want to do?”

“ I want to have you”

Wow that was sexy.

“ if…if that is okay with you”

And there it was the Chanyeol he liked.

“ yes, please. Okay, come with me”.

They moved to the bedroom.

Chanyeol covered Baekhyun’s body with his own, kissing his neck.

“ I was afraid” said Baekhyun

“ of what?” asked the other interrupting his kisses.

“ that what happened yesterday evening was just a dream or just a moment of weakness you had”

Chanyeol smiled and kissed him, softly.

“ let’s continue that dream then”

Chanyeol started to kiss him again, his mouth, his neck, his collarbones and in the meantime, with Baekhyun’s help he was taking their pants off.

“ Baekhyun? i…want to do a thing, to you”

“ murder me?”

“ no, suck you”

“ wow, that….I have never thought in my life to hear park Chanyeol saying that he wants to suck me”

“ Is it okay?”

“ Chanyeol, I’m very glad you’re asking a permission really, you’re so sweet, but do it, really, whatever you want to do to me, I want that too”

“ I have never done it ”

“you have never had sex with a guy? “

“ well not really, I kissed guys, they did things to me, but I have never done things to them”

“ that is okay, it’s not a problem and now it seems that I am a slut”

“ no no no, you’re not, you’re just more experienced, I like that, so can I?”

“ yes, please and Chanyeol, don’t worry, just do what you feel like doing”.

Now Baekhyun’s dick was exposed. Chanyeol was touching it, softly, making Baekhyun moan under his touch.

Then he felt something wet and hot around it, he looked down and saw Chanyeol’s head going up and down. He knew that he didn’t have experience, but fuck, that felt so good.

“ Chanyeol your mouth, you’re doing great”

He knew that Chanyeol needed to know that he was doing great: “ It feels so good, shit”.

He wanted to thrust in is mouth but probably as first experience for him it was better not to.

“ Chanyeol move your mouth, I don’t want to come in it”

But Chanyeol didn’t move, he just kept doing what he was doing till Baekhyun came.

“ Chanyeol, I’m so sorry I told you to move! “ he exclaimed cleaning his face with the sheet.

“ I didn’t want to move, I wanted it, I wanted to taste you”

“ Park Chanyeol, you’re so amazing”

“ was I that good?”

“ amazing, but now….”

“ what, what’s wrong?”

“ you, you seem to have a problem, a very big problem down there Chanyeol. Let me take care of it, okay?”

Baekhyun took his last clothes off and then did the same with Chanyeol.

He began to jerk him off.

“ Chanyeol, I want you already , is it okay?”

“ are you asking if I’m okay to have sex with you? Shit Baekhyun I can’t wait to be in you” he moaned.

“ good, I…well I haven’t had sex for a long time ,I need to prep myself, don’t worry, maybe you…well if you’re not used and you don’t want to do that, I’ll do it, just learn, it could be useful for you one day, or for yourself” he said winking.

He stood up from the bed and left the room, when he came back he had lube and condoms and Chanyeol was staring at him.

“ why are you looking at me like that?”

“ I’m taking photos of your with my eyes, I love beauty too and you’re beautiful”

Baekhyun kissed him.

“ Chanyeol, watch”

“ I’m watching you babe don’t worry I can’t take my eyes of you”.

Baekhyun began to spread the lube around his hole, on his finger and then he slowly put it in.

“ shit shit shit” he moaned.

While he was ready to put his second finger he looked at Chanyeol, he was staring at him, a hand was going up and down on his hard cock.

He had put the second finger in him when he felt a hand on his back.

“ I want to do it, let me help please”

“ really?”

Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun smiled, he removed his fingers. He heard the sound of the lube and then he felt a finger near his sensitive area.

“ go in Chanyeol, don’t be afraid, do it”

And he put a finger in him.

“ shit, your fingers are longer than mine”

“ and is that a problem?”

“ no, it’s better, please I need more”

“ you’re so needy, I like that” and he put in a second finger.

“ now Chanyeol, move your fingers, slowly, in and out or like a scissor”

“ you learn fast Chanyeol”

“ I know, is it okay?”

“ yes, but I’m about to come and I don’t want to, I want to come with you inside me. Are you ready?”

Chanyeol looked at his hard dick: “ I guess I really am”.

“ why are smiling like that?” asked Chanyeol once he wore the condom.

“ I’m just happy”

“ yes, me too, really”

“ okay no more talking, Chanyeol, please really, fuck me now”

He felt chanyeol’s dick at his entrance: “ Chanyeol you’re really…big, it’s amazing, but slowly”

Chanyeol pushed himself in him: “ Baekhyun love, can you take me?”

“ of course I can, go on Chanyeol, I need all of you”.

Chanyeol kept kissing his back.

“ now move Chanyeol, move those hips, I know you can do it”.

Probably it was too cliché thinking that, but Baekhyun was really having the best sex of his life.

“ I’m so close”

“ me too, me too Chanyeol, faster”.

They came together and Chanyeol moans with his deep voice were really the best thing he had ever heard.

“ so how was it?” asked Baekhyun kissing him

“ the best thing ever”

“ thank you, you are also a good lover”

“ can we…Baekhyun will I scare you if I say that I want to do that again?”

“ now? Please Chanyeol let me have a break, you’re a lot to handle”

Chanyeol laughed.

“ no, not now, I mean can we meet again? And not just to have sex, not that I would complain. I want to know you”

“ you sucked me Chanyeol, of course I want to know you better too, I mean the real you, not the one I know from the tv”

“ can I sleep here?”

“ will I find paparazzi tomorrow outside my room?”

“ yes, no, maybe, is it okay?”

Baekhyun kissed him.

Yes, he was more than okay.


End file.
